


Then There's You

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially-Deceased Syndrome (PDS) is a condition that the formerly deceased suffer from who came back to life during The Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> In The Flesh x Supernatural Crossover for Samifer Week 2014
> 
> I just couldn't resist doing this with one of my favorite scenes in the show!

With a crown of messy blond hair and adorned in a thick sweater, the 12th Disciple is a sight to behold in the room. While the others look ghastly with their pale skin and bleached eyes, their pupils nothing but pinpricks frozen in time, Lucifer looks Heaven-sent. He appears kissed by snow and undeniably regal, living up to his name with utter ease. Before him is the image of someone reborn and he wears it proudly, the others attracted to the confidence oozing out of his pores. 

Sam frowns in disbelief at the sight of Lucifer surrounded by the other “undead.” He wears the title of a disciple well, sitting on the distended couch as he instills words of courage to his followers. Sam leans against the entryway into the living room, watching as Lucifer commands the attention of everyone in the room. The Winchester is ready to roll his eyes at the scene, but the 12th Disciple’s eyes turn up and find Sam. 

Sam takes an unnecessary inhale of air. Oxygen scrapes his dry throat raw.

Lucifer turns back to his small congregation. 

“It’s all a great feeling, isn’t it? You know why?” he informs the group, “Because the living have tried to control us with shame. Telling our Rising stories is where we start to say ‘no.’ If we are serious about becoming free, the first shackle we have to throw off is shame.” 

Meg is behind him, arms tightly wrapped around his waist and teasing him that he’s _late for church_. Sam can only stare at the others who fawn over Lucifer, feeling Meg slip away from him without a word. The Winchester doesn’t know why he’s here. He fished about for excuses for a reason to see Lucifer, deciding that he’d utilize a combination between warning them about the consequences of not showing up to Give Back and his family informing him he can invite a friend over for holiday festivities. 

Sam refuses to admit he’s simply coming over just to see Lucifer. 

The brunette waits for the room to clear out when Lucifer is finished. He moves his way into the kitchen, eyeing himself in the reflection of a kettle. While Lucifer refuses to wear the coverup and contacts that hide their gruesome visage from the world, Sam can’t imagine going outside without it. He desperately wants to retain some idea of normalcy in his life, especially with the growing fear and anger towards the Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferers expressed by the community. Lucifer is defiant in the face of the community, unfazed by their insults and unmoved by their threats. 

It’s something Sam admires, but he dare not express it. He rather not stroke the blond’s ego and watch him give that little, knowing smirk of his. 

Lucifer enters the tiny kitchen, making movement as if he wants to move closer to Sam, but stops himself midway. He stands on the opposite side, holding his hands before him. 

“By the way, they're making a list of noncompliants,” Sam blurts out to fill the silence, fidgeting a bit in the kitchen. On paper, the Give Back scheme is a way to reintegrate PDS sufferers into the community. In reality, it’s nothing but a humiliating scam, PDS sufferers being used as free labor throughout the community. It’s everything Lucifer preaches against, often a struggle for the blond to participate in without scowling the entire way through. “So not showing up to Give Back probably isn't the great idea you think it is, or sending your followers to it without cover-up on,” Sam adds, watching Lucifer’s brows quirk in question.  
 “My followers?”  Sam makes a gesture in the direction of the living room, “All these brainwashed people everywhere.”

Sam has made it clear he doesn’t believe in Lucifer’s message. He wants to fit in while Lucifer wants to break out. Often times just listening to Lucifer speak of being yourself and refusing to imitate our old lives grates on Sam’s nerves. It’s not that Sam thinks the message is wrong. It’s just that they always seem to hit home and he leaves wanting to shed a little bit more of his old life off and embrace this new one. 

It terrifies Sam. 

“Why? Because they have something to believe in?” Lucifer asks slowly, closing the distance between them. His hand reaches out to cup the side of Sam’s neck, his thumb lingering underneath his jaw, “To me, Sam, you're the one that's brainwashed, just over a longer period — ”

He’s growing tired of having to hear this every time they’re together. Sam moves away from Lucifer’s touch, making a face at the blond, “Yeah, don't do that.”

Lucifer shakes his head in confusion, “What am I doing?”  “Whatever conversion technique you're trying, I'm not up for it,” Sam huffs out in irritation.  
 The blond moves his hands down, brows pinched together as he confesses, “I’m not doing anything—”

Sam is already moving away, making his way to the door in the kitchen. His hand is on the doorknob before pulling it back, spinning on his heels to address the blond, “Do you know what's so annoying? Is that you could be great if you could just be a normal person for two seconds.” 

Lucifer’s lips twist into a frown, retorting back in irritation, “What do normal people do, Sam? I’m serious!” Sam’s back is already turned towards him, hand back on the doorknob. “I’m serious,” he continues, voice softer and defeated. “Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything I can to give it to you.” The brunette turns to look at the blond, watching him carefully move closer towards him. 

“Because there’s what I believe and then there’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!


End file.
